Judgment of Gods
by The-Irving
Summary: The Straw Hats are invited to a tournament to compete for a spot in the Seven Gods of the Sea.Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Tournament Begins

**

* * *

One Piece: Judgment of Gods**

**Hi, this is The-Irving. Some people might recognize me from a few forums I have been in. This is my first fanfic on so if this doesn't turn out right, sorry. Also, most of these characters are owned by Eiichiro Oda, the creator of One Piece. Only a few characters in later chapters are created by me. Thanks, and enjoy the fanfic. **

**Chapter One: The Tournament Begins**

**

* * *

**

"LAAAAAAAAND HO!" cried Monkey D. Luffy, a young, but strong, pirate. Luffy was only seventeen years old, but he already had a bounty of 100 million berries (the average currency). He had received this bounty from defeating an almost invincible pirate, Crocodile.

Crocodile was a fellow pirate, but was hailed has a hero in the land of Alabasta, but in reality, he had framed the king of robbing the citizens of Rain Powder (a substance that evaporates and causes rain. Alabasta, being a desert country, had a great need for the powder). This was only step one of Crocodile's plan. A rebellion soon formed, in an attempt to de-throne the king, as predicted by Crocodile. He then formed a group known as "Baroque's Work". During the confusion of the war between the rebels and the soldiers, B.W. troops tried to take over the entire kingdom, then from there, the world. But, the Straw Hat pirates (Luffy's crew) saved the day, and Luffy defeated Crocodile.

Crocodile was also one of the Seven Gods of the Sea. They are the strongest pirates in the world, and are so powerful, that even the Navy declared allegiance with them. The defeat of one of the gods startled the Navy leaders. They decided they must find a strong pirate to take Crocodile's place, immediately. They sent out letters by pigeon to pirates all over the world, inviting them to compete in a tournament of pirates. Monkey D. Luffy happened to be one of them.

"Hey Luffy" said Sanji, the crew's chef. "I found this pigeon on deck. You wanna eat this? It'll be good with some rice and wine." he said to Luffy.

"OOOOOOOKAY!" screamed Luffy. He was hungry for meat, since their food supply (mostly consisting of meat) had ran low.

"I wish you would stop screaming." stated Nami, the ship's navigator, as she came onto the deck. "It's interfering with my sleep."

"Yeah." confirmed Zoro, the second-in-command of the crew, and master of the Sentoryou (Three-Sword) style. "I'm napping, too, so could you shut up, Luffy?"

"My beautiful Nami!" squealed Sanji, who was quite the ladies' man. "I will silence that buffoon of a captain for you, my love!"

"Just give me my meat!" demanded Luffy.

"Not until you SHUT UP for my precious Nami!" said Sanji, kicking Luffy in the head. Just then, Tony Tony Chopper walked in.

"Hey! That pigeon says he has a message!" cried Chopper "Put him down!" Chopper then untied a small piece of paper that was bound to the pigeon's foot. "See? I told you." said Chopper, quite nosily.

"I'll read it!" screamed Luffy. He snatched th paper and read it aloud. It read as followed:

_Dear Worthy Pirate,_

_Congratulations! The Navy has declared you a worthy fighter. Because of this, you have been invited to compete in the "Judgment of Gods" tournament. The winner will become one of the Seven Gods of the Sea, since, due to recent events, one god has fallen in battle. In precisely two weeks, you will be required to gather at the island of Makabila, the Navy base. You will only bring the captain of the crew and two comrades for competition. You are allowed one extra to replace an injured and/or dead comrade. You may also bring the ship's doctor, if you have one. If you get here early, just chill._

_Good luck, and farewell,_

_Grand Admiral Aokiji, of the Navy_

_P.S. : Do whatever with the pigeon._

"YUM!" shouted Luffy. "So I can still eat it after all!" Zoro sighed.

"Do you know what this means? We could become one of the gods in this tournament. It's that easy!" said Zoro, excitedly. "Of course, I'll be one of the comrades."

"I guess I'll be the second comrade." said Sanji. "After all, I don't want my sweet Nami-chan to get hurt!" flirted Sanji.

"I have no complaints!" whined Ussop, the crew's wimp, and sharpshooter, as he came up to the deck. "I'm just too tough for this tournament, for I am CAPTAIN USSOP, FEARLESS PIRATE OF THE…..ack!" Ussop's rant was cut short by a kick to the head from Sanji

Just then, Robin came out of her cabin. "What's all the noise up here?" she asked politely. Luffy stretched over and showed her the letter. "Since the tournament is in a Navy base," she started. "I wouldn't put it past the Navy to enter some of their own men."

"Mayie Soke-gi wi be thee (Maybe Smokey-guy will be there)" said Luffy, with the pigeon in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" stormed Sanji, kicking Luffy in the face, causing him to drop the pigeon.

**Two Weeks Later**

Makabila Navy base was crowded with pirates, including, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin (back-up fighter), and Chopper (doctor). Nami and Ussop had stayed onboard the ship, since they weren't supposed to bring any more fighters, and because Ussop wanted company. "It sure is crowded here." said Zoro.

"Yup!" exclaimed Luffy. " I can't wait to beat them all! Their asses are grass!"

Just then a gunshot rang out. The Straw Hats looked towards the direction of the gunshot, and saw Don Kreig. "You won't beat me THIS time, Monkey Boy!" he cried. Then, there was a laugh.

"Haha! I will be the one to beat Luffy, because Buggy ALWAYS gets the last laugh!" wailed Buggy, stepping into view.

"Hey Luffy, I also see Kuro, Arlong, Alvida, and that swamp guy that worked for Eneru." said Zoro. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"CHILL!" cried someone. Just then, the room became freezing cold, and in walked Aokiji. "Yo, Straw Hats, hoped to see you here!" he said. Robin shivered. "No need to be scared, Robin." said Aokiji. " I'm just the judge in the fight, and I say, FIRST MATCH IS STARTING!" cried Aokiji quite loudly. Everyone turned toward Aokiji.

Aokiji cleared his throat. "The first round, is just fighting. You have to beat one opponent to proceed." he said calmly. "And, the first match is," he stopped for a dramatic pause. "SANJI, OF THE STRAW HATS, VERSUS, MR. 5, OF THE BAROQUE'S WORK!"

"Figures I'm first." muttered Sanji. "I even have to face one of those Baroque goons."

A stadium rose up from the ground. Mr. 5, whose power was to turn anything into a bomb, was already on it. "We don't work for Croc anymore!" he exclaimed. "But we kept the name, 'cuz it's cool!"

Sanji stepped into the ring. "READY!" cried Aokiji. "START!

* * *

**That was just the first chapter. Next chapter will be Sanji versus Mr. 5, and Zoro's battle. Until then, bye!**


	2. Sanji vs Mr 5 and Zoro vs Kreig

**Chapter Two: Sanji Vs. Mr. 5 and Zoro Vs. Don Kreig**

"FIGHT!" screamed Aokiji. Right afterwards, a barrier of ice surrounded the arena in which Sanji and Mr. 5 were in. Mr. 5 was the first one to attack. He pulled a booger out of his nose.

"What the hell kind of attack is that?" said Sanji, confused. "At this rate, I'm gonna deep-fry you."

"You underestimate me." replied Mr. 5. He then flicked the booger at Sanji. Sanji jumped out of the way at the last second, and the booger exploded on impact with the wall of ice behind Sanji.

"Whoa!" cried Sanji. "I was almost the one getting fried there, but now I'm ready." Sanji charged towards Mr. 5 and gave a giant kick to his rib cage. Mr. 5 blocked the kick with his fist, and to Sanji's horror, another explosion came from Mr. 5's fist. Sanji's leg was scorched, as he flew backwards into the ice wall.

"Now, hopefully you see my true power. Anything I touch can explode. Not just my boogers." smirked Mr. 5. "But, I suppose it's too late for you. Guess I'm the winner."

Just then a powerful kick came out of the smoke, and into Mr. 5's face. "I'm the one who is being underestimated here." said Sanji, calmly, despite his charred leg. "I've taken much more punishment in my days then a pathetic explosion like that. I've probably flambéed things hotter than that."

Mr. 5 was furious. "Now I'm REALLY gonna blow ya!" he steamed. "Here's my new attack!" he cried. He then sneezed out several boogers, straight at Sanji. Sanji dodged, but barely. The arena was too small to dodge several explosions at once. Then, Mr. 5 rapidly punched at Sanji, but Sanji still dodged.

"I'm disappointed I got served with such a small fry." said Sanji. "Oh well. I'll finish this with one kick." Sanji then slammed his foot right into Mr. 5's chest. "Mutton Shot!" cried Sanji. Mr. 5 went flying into the wall of ice, which cracked on impact.

Then the wall of ice melted away. "The winner is" began Aokiji. "SANJI, of the Straw Hat pirates."

Luffy and the others cheered, but the majority of the other pirates booed, since they had been beaten by Luffy once in their life-time, and hoped that at least one of his crewmates would go down.

"That's one loss for Baroque's Work!" said Aokiji. "But, pushing that aside, it's now time for the second match! DON KREIG VERSUS RORONOA ZORO!" he shouted.

Zoro smirked. "I'm glad my match is one of the first. I don't want them thinking that lame-brain of a cook is our only decent fighter."

Don Kreig roared with cheer. "There is no way any sword can pierce my Wootz Steel armor! Not even the famous Zoro!" he bluffed. Don Kreig and Zoro both walked into the arena.

"BEGIN!" cried Aokiji. The walls of ice rose again around the arena.

"Eat lead, puny swordsman!" cried Kreig. Guns popped out everywhere on his armor, and one in each hand. "DIE!" Kreig screamed, as he let loose a barrage of bullets towards Zoro.

"You're the pathetic one." muttered Zoro. He drew his swords. "Triple sword! Rising Phoenix! 32 point!" he cried. Zoro did a fast motion with his three swords, and what seemed like a whirlwind of blades flew out from him. The bullets were sliced and blown everywhere, and Don Kreig was sent flying into the ice wall, with his armor sliced.

"What!" roared Kreig. "How could my armor be slashed to pieces by swords!"

"You're too confident in weapons." said Zoro. "Rely on your body for once." Zoro concluded the battle with a final attack. "Three-Thousand Worlds!" cried Zoro, as he sliced Kreig almost all the way through. The ice was diced into cubes.

"AN AMAZING VICTORY TO ZORO!" announced Aokiji. Luffy's crew cheered again. Don Kreig's crew was in disbelief. "Now, since their captain is down, Don Kreig's crew is disqualified!" said Aokiji.

Zoro walked out of the arena. "Show off." said Sanji.

"Crap cook." said Zoro

"NOW!" started Aokiji. "THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE" Aokiji stopped for a dramatic effect. "STRAW HAT LUFFY VERSUS PORTGAS D. ACE!"

Luffy spun around to see his big brother, already in the arena. "Let's see how much you've grown." said Ace.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Luffy against his brother Ace, and some events happening at the docks, where Usopp and Nami are. Until then, see ya!**


End file.
